Yakumo's love
by Wackywritertron
Summary: Yakumo has been lonely for some time, but Harima's sudden reappearance and saving her from a molester has turned her romantic feelings for him into a blazing fire. But she is to shy to be open about it all the time. First fanfic so I can only hope the rating is right. Some course language and non descriptive violence.


Yakumo Tskumato walked along the street. She had just finished another day at work. She was working at a bigger restaurant now. She stopped as a bike went past. Anyone watching carefuly would have seen the single tear that ran down her cheek. She shook her head and wiped the tear away. Her mobile phone then rang. "Hello?"

"Yakumo. Where are you?

She recognised her best friends voice immediately. "I'm just up the road Sarah. Don't worry about me."

She then heard someone thinking of doing something extremely improper. She turned and hardly had time to register what he was about to try. He got hold of her arm. "Well hello there you pretty little thing. Lets go hey?"

She struggled to get loose but the man was too strong. She started to cry in fear. Suddenly the man went flying away. "You want trouble punk? Then you got it."

Yakumo had fallen to the ground where she was sobbing from fear. The man who saved her now commenced to beat up the molester. "Now get lost punk!"

The man now had a bloodied nose and a black eye. He glared at Yakumo's saviour and then got up. He then ran. Yakumo looked up at the man and could not see his thoughts. "Are you alright?"

She nodded but was still sobbing in fear. And now sorrow as well. She had kept her feelings for Harima bottled up but the would be molester had tipped the scale too far for her to conceal any longer. "T... Thank you!"

She was helped up and she held the stranger tightly. She finally regained her composure. "I... I'm sorry. I... I was just so scared. Thank you!"

"It's fine. That's not the first person like that I've beaten up Te..."

Yakumo frowned. "You've beaten up ten men like him?"

The man started to shake his head but then changed it to a nod. "Yes... That I have... Uh. Do you want me to walk you home? I'm heading in that direction."

Yakumo stared at him. How does he know where I live?

"How do you know where I live?"

The man cursed himself. He slowly reached up and got rid of his beanie. "Harima?! Is it really y... You?"

He nodded. "Yeah. What are you doing out here at this time of night? I saw you walking along a small way back. I thought I should follow you just in case."

She nodded. "I... I can not thank you enough."

He nodded then his eyes popped out as she fainted and started falling to the cement path. He caught her and said. "I better get you home."

He arrived there in a minute. He kicked the gate as he could not knock. Sarah opened the door and saw the figure. She went and opened the gate. "Yakumo! What happened?"

"Some thug tried to have his way with her. It was lucky I was back in town."

She looked at him and he could see the fear in her eyes. "He didn't?.."

Harima shook his head. "I took care of it all. She is just really shaken."

Sarah led him inside and he lay the youngest Tskumato sister on her bed. "It will probably take a while for the shock to go away. I'll stick around till she wakes up. If you don't mind of course."

Sarah nodded. "I don't mind at all. I was just visiting"

Harima nodded and sat there next to Yakumo. He just waited. He remembered the last time he had been in this room. Where he confessed his feelings to Tenma. Only to learn he had got the wrong room. He had then been thrown out. He also remembered Tenma's birthday. Where he had rushed off to get Karasuma to go to it. He suddenly found himself with his head on the bedside. He looked at the clock and realised he must have fallen asleep. He looked back at the bed and his face drained of all colour in a second. Yakumo was awake and looking at him with a curious look in her eyes. "Uh... Hey. How are you feeling Tenma's sister?"

She inwardly sighed. Even after all this time he calls me that. Oh well.

Harima was watched for a few moments. "I am very sorry about fainting on you. I should do something to thank you. I owe you more than I can hope to repay."

He shook his head. "You don't seem to realise why I came back."

What? Could he mean?

The youngest Tskumato sister was shocked for a moment. "How... How come?"

He looked up at her. "Tenma is happy. But I know she worries about you. That is why I came back. If you want me to leave just say. But I came to help you out and look after you if you need help or want help or someone to talk to."

Yakumo was very much surprised. "Well I can usually take care of myself..."

Harima stood and started walking towards the door. "Alright. No problem. If you need me I left my number on the table."

Yakumo felt her hope crashing. "No wait!"

Harima stopped. She stood slowly. Harima watched her carefully. "Are you sure you are ready to stand up?"

She stood strong but she had sadness in her eyes. "If you would be happy doing so I would ask you to stay... Please?"

He was taken aback at this. "Are you sure Tenma's Sister?"

He then fell backwards onto his head as he saw something he never thought possible. She had tears rolling down her cheeks! He shook himself and went up to her. Placing his hands on her shoulders. "Tskumato. Are you alright?"

She shook her head. Then fell forward into him. He hesitated a moment then put his arms around her. "Okay. I'll stay with you. What is wrong?"

She finally managed to stop crying enough to speak. "Ever... Ever since sis went off to America with Karasuma I have been here alone. Sarah stops by when she can but I. I just can not get used to living alone. I miss her."

Harima nodded. He was not used to this kind of contact with a girl.

"Please do not leave!"

He patted her back gently. "Okay. I'll stay. It's alright Yakumo."

Her head snapped up to look at him. His face went crimson. "I'm sorry!"

She shook her head. "No. It's just that is the first time you have indicated you remember my name."

His face still red he nodded. "But how are you holding up after yesterday?

She shook a little at the mention of the attempted molesting. But she looked into his eyes and found they helped her. She nodded slightly. "I'm managing. Though i thought you had left town."

He nodded. Yakumo then stood up properly again. She still had a tear rolling down her cheek. Harima's thoughts then became visible. Which was a first. I hate seeing her like this.

She was unsure what to think. Normally when guys thoughts were visible to her they were thinking about how attractive they found her or how they wanted to date her because she was beautiful. Harima it was because he was either concerned to a new level or he genuinely cared for her wellbeing. She then remembered one question she wanted to ask him. "Harima. Do you still do your comics?"

He glanced at her. He had stepped back after she got her balance back again. "I have been thinking of doing it again. But I don't know what to do about publishing. Cause i can't just go back to the one I used to go to. The editor would just stomp on me for sure."

She sighed. "Cause I miss helping you with that."

He nodded. Yakumo then walked past out of the room. "I'll start getting dinner ready."

He followed her out. "How can I help with that?"

She glanced at him. "It's fine. I can do it."

He shook his head. "No I insist. I can not just stay here without repaying you somehow."

Yakumo was once again touched by his kindness and nature. Hard to believe when she had felt nervous when she first ever saw him, sitting next to Tenma.

She nodded once.

He then followed her into the kitchen. She started getting out the ingredients needed for curry while Harima got out the implements needed. Yakumo then moved onto preparing the other ingredients while Harima started cutting the beef. Harima was keeping me safe. But what are his feelings?

She focused on crushing the garlic cloves. Eventually it was all done and they were waiting for it to finish. "So where were you all that time?"

Harima looked up at her. "Here and there. Taking odd jobs. Beating up any thugs that got in my way. But only those who threw the first punch."

She smiled a little. Sounded like he was trying to improve his ways. "What about you Tenma's sister?"

She sighed. "I have been better. School has been difficult. But I am now working at a bigger restaurant for work. Maybe you could come back to school?"

He looked into her eyes. "I don't know. My original reason ended up irrelevant. So I don't have much reason to anymore."

Yakumo sighed. "It's just it would be nice to have someone else to talk to there."

Harima was confused. Twice now he had felt something he did not recognize. But also he suspected he did know what it was. "Well If you would like me to I guess I can. Though Itoko will probably skin me alive when she sees me."

Yakumo frowned. "Don't you mean Osakabe Sensei?"

He nodded. "She was my cousin long before she was my teacher. So it's force of habit."

"Oh. But will you? School year ends next week and you could be in by next year."

He slowly nodded. "Very well. Though i get the feeling I'll be held back."

She nodded. "Though who knows? That may cause us to be in the same class."

Harima nodded. Then Yakumo saw thoughts for a second time. That would not be a bad thing. I could make sure no one gives her a hard time.

"Oh no it's... It's probably going to end up as different classes."

She cursed herself for almost letting her secret slip. Harima shrugged. He then got up as the oven bell went off. "Please. I'll get it."

He went and dished up two even serves of curry and rice. He walked back in and placed the plates down. "I sure hope you do not mind me staying with you."

She smiled at him. "I'm actually starting to like the idea a bit more. It's nice having someone around all the time. I was getting sad in the mornings and evenings without Tenma to keep me company. Yakumo then looked at the clock. Then she switched on the television. Where Three for the kill was starting. "Whoa. I didn't know you watched this."

She sighed. "It just reminds me of my sister."

She then realised Harima was watching it. Yakumo could not help but smile. It reminded her even more of Tenma. She then stood and took the dishes through. After the show finished Harima showed up. He then spoke to her. "I'll take over now. Sorry. That is just my favourite show."

She smiled. "It is Tenma's favourite show as well. That is why I was a little surprised."

He nodded. "I wonder if she gets to see that over there?"

Yakumo shrugged. "I don't know. She spends most of her time studying to become a doctor or taking care of Karasuma."

Harima nodded. "Yeah. I heard that he has been improving?"

Yakumo nodded. "Apparently he is slowly regaining skills."

Harima smiled. "That is good to hear."

He then went back to drying as the washing had finished a minute ago. When he finished he walked to his room. Yakumo was walking with him. She then said. "Good night Harima."

"Yes. Good night Tskumato."

Yakumo could not help but smile at this. He seemed to be starting to loosen up around her. She was happy for the first time she could remember. She then went to her own room. That night she slept better than she had for some time.

The next morning...

"Hey Harima! There's a letter for you!"

He walked down the path and took it from Yakumo. He opened it after seeing she was right. Then turned to stone in an instant as he read it. "Itoko!"

Yakumo stared at him in confusion. "What is it Harima?"

He spoke in a shock. "She has already enrolled me. Guaranteed I will be held back and said she will make my life hell if she sees me."

Yakumo was confused. "But why would she do that?"

He explained it and Yakumo understood. She then looked at the letter addressed to her. "Oh. I don't know what to do about this."

Harima looked at her. "Eh? What is it?"

"Tenma's friends have been good to me since she left. But they ask if I want to go to the beach with them."

Harima raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you know what to think of it?"

She looked up at him. "I don't really like crowded places but I would like to see them all. Besides that I don't know how to swim very well."

"Would it be easier if I went with you as well?"

She looked up at him. "Well. Uh. That is I uh..."

She looked down as her face went completely red. "I just... Uh. Well they might get the idea that we are dating or something."

Harima shrugged. "Of course. I understand that you wouldn't want them to think that you are going out with a delinquent like me."

She looked shocked. "Harima! Don't say that about yourself! I know you are a good person. And I..."

She stopped herself at that. Harima was a little curious. But let the matter slide. "Well if Sarah does not mind taking care of Iori for the trip I guess we can go. It would be nice I think."

Harima nodded and the pair walked back to the house. Though he was getting confused. He had managed to get over Tenma he thought. But now he was starting to feel something for the sister. Which he was not sure what to think of. Yakumo was actually happy to have Kenji living with her. She had fallen in love with him some time ago when he still came to her for help with his comics. She now sent off a text to Mikoto. Who had sent her the letter.

They then went about their day. Harima dropped Yakumo off at work and then went back to the house. He looked around and found clothing that needed folding. He did his but left all of Yakumo's. he did not want to risk embarrassing her. He then looked around. Did the dishes, checked Iori's food bowl, sat down to think, looked around and found some bins were full. So he emptied them, cleaned the breakfast plates, then cleaned a window that was dirty, swept the floors, and eventually could not find anything else to keep him busy. So he decided to start working on a comic. In the start the characters were the same. But at a certain point he had the heroine reject the hero. Then they eventually started to fall for another. He finally finished and started filling in the bits that needed colour. His cell phone then rang. "Harima."

"Hello Harima. It's Yakumo Tskumato. I've finished my shift. Would you mind picking me up?"

"Of course not. I'll be there in a bit. Stay inside till I get there though. Okay?"

"Yes Harima."

He got on his bike and started riding over to the place. He got there and went inside. "Harima. Thank you for the lift."

He smiled at her. "Don't mention it. It's the least I can do after all you have done for me."

She smiled back and they went home. Yakumo was surprised when she looked around and saw all the work Harima had done while she was at work. "Oh my. Harima... You should not have done all this!"

He frowned. "Not like there is much else to do. Besides. You always had to do all this when Tenma was here. You deserve to be cut a break from it I think."

Yakumo could not find any words to say to that. She looked up at him. "But you saved me from..."

She could not manage to say the full sentence. Harima then saw her eyes watering up. He then pulled her to him. "Hey. It's alright. I'm here. And I am going to keep you safe."

She then wrapped her arms around him as well. His face went a little red but he accepted it. "Harima?"

He looked down at her. "Yeah?"

"Would you please use my first name?"

He was a little shocked. But he nodded. "Very well Yakumo. Would you mind doing the same?"

She then smiled. "And how have you been with getting over my sister?"

His face went blank. "I have managed to but I still hope she is happy whenever I think of her."

Yakumo nodded. She then noticed the manga on the desk. "What's this?"

He released her and looked. "Ah yes. I decided to try and draw a continuation of the series I used to be doing. Do you mind having a look?"

She walked over and sat down. Five minutes later she put the last page behind the others and looked at them for a few moments. "Kenji?"

He walked up. "Yes Yakumo?"

"It has a beautiful story. But was it just my imagination or did the new character look a bit like me?"

He then felt himself spinning down a spiral of despair. "How could I be so stupiiiiiiiid?!"

She looked at him where he was rooted to the spot. "Harima?"

"Well. Well that is... Uhh. Well I kind of um. Alright i confess. Yes it does."

He knew he was white due to how scared he was. Suddenly though he felt a hand grab his colar. It pulled him down and he found himself being kissed by Yakumo. He then ended up kissing her as well Whoah. How did this happen? Did I somehow admit my feelings unintentionally?

When Yakumo broke the kiss her cheeks where quite red. Harima's were the same shade as a tomato. She then spoke. "I'm so sorry I shouldn't have assumed..."

He silenced her. "It's alright. You just caught me by surprise is all."

Yakumo then looked at the clock. "Oh my. We are going to have to start preparing dinner already?!"

Harima looked and saw she was right. "Sorry! Let's see. What should we do tonight?"

Suddenly he got hit on the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

Yakumo had a small smile on her face. "After everything you did while I was at work I'll take care of it."

Harima glanced at her. "Are you sure? I mean it's no trouble."

"I'll take care of it alright Harima?"

He slowly nodded. "Call me if you need help."

She smiled and nodded. Even though her cheeks were bright pink. "Okay Kenji."

He nodded and went back into the living room where he started preparing the table. He also noticed a picture that was on the wall. It was of Tenma. He looked at it for a moment before saying. "Okay Tenma. You want your sister to be happy. I will do my best to make her happy. Goodbye Tenma."

He then turned back to the room looking for something else to do to help out. But he could not find anything. So he just sat down and waited. "Kenji. I hope you enjoy."

He woke with a slight start and realised he had been asleep. "Thank you Yakumo."

The two started eating. "Wow, this is delicious Yakumo. Where did you learn to cook so well?"

She blushed at his praise. "I don't really remember Ha... Kenji."

He nodded. After the two finished eating Harima went in and did all the dishes. He then turned and saw Yakumo standing there watching him. "Is there something you need Yakumo?"

She realised he had caught her looking at him. Her face went bright red in a puff. "Uh. No nothing... Uh I was just wandering if uhh. If you were going to try and find a part time job?"

He looked up. "I have been thinking of it. I just don't know what to look at. I am more used to just riding my bike around when not ending up in fights."

Yakumo's eyes lit up at this. "I might know something. Where I work now does deliveries. Motorbike deliveries. Maybe you should apply for that?"

He nodded. "Not a bad idea. I might just do that."

Yakumo smiled inwardly at the thought of Harima working at the same place as her.

Sure they would not be able to talk but it still made her smile. "So when was that beach trip?"

She checked the text. "Day after tomorrow."

He nodded to her and the two went to their separate rooms.

Harima fell asleep quite fast while Yakumo took a while to fall asleep due to her thoughts racing. What would sis say about this? What will the others think?

She shrugged. "Does not matter too much to me. I'm happy and I think that is all that matters to sis at least."


End file.
